


The Kaalii Fruit

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Rituals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Challenge from Jesmihr:  Jim and Spock are visiting a culture in which marriage proposals are customarily given by offering one's intended a particular fruit.  Jim is unaware of this custom and gives Spock the fruit in public.  What happens?





	The Kaalii Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"Captain's Log, Star date 2407.3. Captain James Kirk recording. We are en route to the planet Aabsaaloo Four as per Starfleet orders; our ETA is three point two five hours. Aabsaaloo Four has been granted membership into the United Federation of Planets and the Aabsaaloon people will be officially recognized as members of the Federation at a treaty signing ceremony. Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to participate in the aforementioned ceremony along with dignitaries from various other Federation worlds. Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Sulu and I will beam down to the planet's surface where we will be guests of the Aabsaaloo Four government. Lieutenant Hernandez will have the con while we are planet side. All off duty personnel have been granted shore leave privileges while the Enterprise is in orbit. Kirk out."

Jim Kirk sighed as he snapped off the recorder button on the arm of his command chair. He wished the next three days were over. First there was the banquet tonight, then the long, boring speeches and treaty signing ceremony tomorrow, and finally, another banquet the day after the treaty signing. Then perhaps he could have a few days of shore leave.

Once it was announced that shore leave would be granted, McCoy had researched the locations and services of Aabsaaloo Four's more notorious bars and clubs. Normally Jim would have been enthusiastic about visiting some of these places. However, this time, bar hopping with the doctor sounded dull. When Spock mildly mentioned the expansive forests on the planet surface, Jim suggested a camping trip. Spock's agreement with the suggestion was, for a Vulcan, so enthusiastic that Jim grinned delightedly and immediately started organizing his camping gear.

Jim and the landing party met in the transporter room at the designated hour. Everyone, save McCoy, looked resplendent in dress uniforms. The doctor's face was flushed and his hair was disheveled as he yanked at the neck of his tunic.

"I swear to Jehoshaphat that I will _die_ if I have to wear this damn thing for three days. Damn, stinking diplomats! Why the hell do I have to go to this, Jim?"

"Fix your hair, Bones, and quit griping. None of us wants to go to this thing. I can think of a million other things I'd rather be doing."

Not a million things, he corrected himself mentally. Just one thing: camping with Spock.

At that moment, the object of his thoughts entered the transporter room. Jim immediately forgot all about McCoy as he saw Spock in his dress uniform. Seeing he'd lost his audience, McCoy turned to Uhura, who murmured sympathetically at his complaints and fussed over his collar.

Jim smiled as he looked his First Officer over, head to toe. He wondered how it was that Spock looked good in everything Jim had ever seen him wear."Spock, you look great. Extremely distinguished.""Thank you, Jim. You look nice too. Extremely…handsome."

Heat rushed to Jim's cheeks at the unusual compliment. For once he was at loss for words."Uh…thanks. Let's go, people."  
  


After beaming down to the planet's surface, Jim and his officers were shown to a reception hall. The lavishly furnished hall buzzed with the conversation of the room's many occupants. Jim estimated that there were at least two hundred beings present. And he'd probably have to talk to nearly all of them. He grumbled to himself under his breath."Excuse me, Captain, did you say something?" Spock queried politely.

"I said how delighted I am to be here. That's all.""Indeed," Spock murmured. "I can see just how delighted you are, Captain."

Jim chuckled and put on his best diplomat's face."Let's do our duty, Commander, and mingle."

In the dining hall, Jim was seated between Spock and a being who was one of the top advisors to Aabsaaloo Four's president. He couldn't remember the advisor's name to save his life. Hell, he couldn't even tell if the Aasaaloon advisor was young, old, male, female or something else all together.

The advisor wore a shimmering gold robe and its six hands were encrusted with multicolored jewels. A delicate perfumed aroma was exuded every time the being moved. Its body was pudgy and squishy looking, rather like a jellyfish, with pale lavender skin and three purple and green eyes on purple eyestalks that rotated nearly 360 degrees. Its six legs were only about ten centimeters long. Jim suppressed a sudden urge to giggle when he saw the advisor waddle across the floor towards the table.

The being looked remarkably like a stuffed animal toy Jim had slept with when he was a small child. He couldn't remember his toy's name either.Cuisine from a variety of cultures was served, although the majority of the dishes were Aabsaaloon. Fortunately for Jim, the advisor, whose name Jim still couldn't remember, informed him which dishes were safe for his consumption along with the purpose and composition of each dish. Even more fortunately, Spock remembered the advisor's name, which turned out to be Niibhaa Soolkaa, and pointed out foods that would enjoyable to the human palate. Niibhaa Soolkaa had a melodic, heavily accented voice and was fluent in Standard. A good thing too, because the advisor talked nonstop to Jim throughout the meal. As a result of the unceasing deluge of words, Jim found his attention wandering frequently. Luckily, little was required of him in the way of conversation other than looking attentive. He snapped his attention back to his host's words.

"…and so I defended my title as Champion of the Oopiitii Tournament for the fifth consecutive solar season. Unfortunately, my thirty fifth offspring hatched prematurely during the fifteenth round of piiluu. Despite the distraction, I defeated my competitor with great skill and ease, leaving the koojuu…"Niibhaa Soolkaa's eyestalks turned simultaneously in three different directions. Jim wondered how they did that."…your delicious Terran fruit called tomatoes are most refreshing with…"

Jim tried again to pay attention. Would this meal ever end?

"…my thirty six daughters and one son…"

Were his eyes glazed over yet?

"…Andorian musician, Thellek, is brilliance personified…"

Jim suppressed a yawn. He would have loved a nap."…would enjoy a visit to the planet Vulcan. However, the arid climate…"

The rotating eyestalks had a hypnotic effect and he found himself getting sleepier by the second."…four hundred and fifty nine growing seasons old, a rare accomplishment at my young…"

Jim pinched his inner thigh hard and the pain brought him around somewhat."…write erotic poetry. Would you like to hear…?"

Jim mused that starship captains were grossly underpaid."…your quivering eyestalks, moist and flushed…"

When the last course was served, Jim felt as drained as if he had been put through a Klingon mind sifter. He wondered how long it would be before he started gibbering incoherently.

Wine and trays of fresh fruit were placed on the tables. Jim studied the selection before him but saw nothing he recognized."What's that green one?"

"Ah, Captain, that is a kiikaanii. It will taste bitter to you. Try the ciitk, the orange one, or the kaalii fruit, the red one. You will find their sweetness to your liking." The advisor took one of the kiikaaniis.

As Jim reached for the kaalii fruit, the being seated across from him reached for the last remaining sweet fruit. Realizing that nothing was left on the tray except for the bitter kiikaaniis, Jim turned to Spock to offer him the kaalii fruit.

Spock hesitated for a moment and then accepted the proffered fruit. The advisor abruptly fell silent."Spock…"

Jim's words were drowned out by a loud hooting sound.

It was Niibhaa Soolkaa. The little being was standing, flapping its six hands, jiggling its jelly-like body and hooting like a barn full of owls. Its purple eyestalks vibrated rapidly. Jim wondered frantically where McCoy was. Clearly the advisor was having some sort of seizure.

Even Spock started visibly when all the Aabsaaloons joined in the hooting, flapping and jiggling. All of the Enterprise officers looked nervously at their captain. Jim wished he had a phaser; this situation was very alarming. However, the Aabsaaloon were supposed to be a peaceful species."Spock, what is this?" Jim hissed in Spock's ear.

"Shh, just follow my lead.""What?"

The din was deafening. Spock grabbed Jim's hand firmly and stood, pulling Jim up with him. The Aabsaaloon rushed across the banquet hall to stand in front of the two officers. Gradually the hooting subsided although the jiggling and flapping did not. Niibhaa Soolkaa bowed to Jim and Spock and held its six hands palms up. The advisor's purple and green eyes vibrated rapidly.

"On behalf of my people of the planet Aabsaaloo Four, I congratulate you. Captain Kirk, your chosen one has seen fit to accept the precious gift of the kaalii fruit which you offered so humbly. Commander Spock, you have accepted the gift of the kaalii fruit from he who has chosen you. May your time together be as sweet as the fruit which has been offered and accepted. Please allow me to escort you to the place of siiruut where you may begin to share the first of many kaalii fruits together. May your eyestalks ever grow longer and may you and your chosen one bear many hatchlings."

The advisor bowed low and remained bowing as Spock also bowed and spoke.

"We are most honored by your regard and thoughtfulness. May your eyestalks ever grow longer and may you and your chosen one bear many hatchlings."Responding to the squeeze Spock gave his hand, Jim bowed and repeated Spock's words.

One of the Aabsaaloon waiters appeared with a gold tray and utensils. It reverently placed the kaalii fruit on the tray. Niibhaa Soolkaa slowly waddled to the door. Spock, still holding Jim's hand, turned and followed. Behind them toddled the waiter. And so the strange procession walked sedately from the banquet hall.

The advisor slowly waggled down winding halls and eventually stopped in front of an ornate door. It swished open and lights came up in the room as they entered. Jim's eyes widened; he had never seen a more luxurious room. The furniture was covered in rich royal blue and gold velvets, silky cushions piled high. His feet sank silently into the exquisitely woven rugs adorning the floor. A lighted stone fountain trickled lightly and its iridescent water cast a rainbow of colors on the walls. Niibhaa Soolkaa spread its six hands wide and jiggled silently as the waiter placed the golden tray containing the kaalii fruit on a low table.

"I am most honored to escort you to the place of siiruut. May your new life together be as sweet as the fruit which was given and accepted."

The advisor and the waiter jiggled and flapped their way out of the room and the door swished closed.

"What the hell just happened?" Jim spluttered.Clasping his hands behind his back, Spock examined his boots intently."Well? Are you going to tell me?"Silence stretched out."Spock! What's going on here?"

"You gave me a kaalii fruit."

"Uh huh."

"And I accepted it.""Yeah, and…and?"

"The giving and accepting of a kaalii fruit in the Aabsaaloon culture is very significant."

"And it signifies…what does it signify?"

"A betrothal."

"Did you say betrothal?""Yes.""Betrothal as in engagement? Like an engagement to be married?"

Spock nodded as he continued to stare at his boots. His cheeks were flushed a pale green.

"So I proposed to you with that damn fruit. And I suppose your acceptance of the fruit means that you accepted my proposal?"

"Yes, Captain."

"How weird. Huh. Okay. So why wasn't this in the Cultural Familiarization tapes Starfleet sent us?"

"It was. Marriage customs of the Aabsaaloon people were on Cultural Familiarization tape number nine.""There were nine tapes?"

"No, there were twelve. However, tapes four through twelve are designated as optional supplementary information."

"And of course you read tapes four through twelve."

"Of course, Captain."

"And all the jiggling and screeching they did, I guess that means they're happy we're engaged?"

"Yes, those behaviors are the Aabsaaloon way of expressing approval and satisfaction to the betrothed couple."

There was a knocking at the door and Spock strode over to open it. The waiter had returned with their luggage. Bowing and jiggling all the while, it carried their bags through one of the doors. Then the small lilac colored being jiggled through another door and the sound of rushing water was audible a moment later. It left the suite, waddling away as quickly as its six short legs would allow.

Jim grinned as he flopped down on one of the sofas and eyed Spock. Spock perched stiffly on the edge of another sofa.

"So I guess we're stuck with each other for the duration of this mission?""Indeed."

"And you're my fiancé." "Indeed."

"And I'm your fiancé.""Indeed. It would be best to keep up the illusion that we are a betrothed couple. It seems to foster even more positive relationships with the Aabsaaloon.""Yeah, you're right. Engaged, wow. That would be…" Suddenly straightening his body, Jim snapped his overactive mouth shut tightly.

The two men sat silently for a few minutes. Spock continued to study his boots intently and Jim yanked impatiently at his tunic collar.

"What are we supposed to do now, Spock? I mean, if we were an Aabsaaloon couple?"

"We are supposed to consume the kaalii fruit together. Then we are supposed to… an Aabsaaloon couple would consummate their union."

Jim paused in his torture of his collar. Heat rushed up his neck.

"Oh…I see…"

He hurriedly climbed to his feet to investigate the rest of the suite. One door led to a lavish bedroom. The bed was enormous, draped with opulent gossamer fabrics. Soft, golden lights shone from wall sconces. More of the royal blue and gold fabric covered the bed and its numerous pillows. A holo-fire blazed brightly in the fireplace and a selection of colored bottles sat on a bedside table. Picking them up one by one, Jim read the labels which were in Aabsaaloon, Andorian and Standard. Massage oil. Personal lubricant. The bottles clattered noisily on the table as he quickly replaced them.

Now not only his neck but his ears and cheeks felt overheated.

The other door led to a bath which was already filled and large enough to contain an entire landing party. The steaming water swirled as a soft, perfumed scent arose from its surface. He grimaced at his numerous reflections in the mirrored walls.Entering the main room, Jim attempted to adopt a casual air. He noticed that Spock couldn't quite seem to make eye contact with him."Look, Spock, since we're here, we might as well make the most of it. This is a beautiful suite and we might as well enjoy it. At least I don't have to listen to what's-its-name's stories anymore tonight."

"A logical suggestion, Captain."

"Why don't we try out that hot tub in there?"

Jim entered the bathroom with Spock following silently. Stripping quickly, Jim dropped his clothes on the floor and stepped into the sunken bath, hissing at the delicious heat of the water. Spock bent and began to pick up his clothes.

"You don't have to do that."

"It is your dress uniform. You will need it tomorrow."

"Wow, this is great; look how deep the water is. Aren't you coming in? C'mon."

Jim smiled to himself as Spock methodically took off his clothes and folded them neatly.

"I bet you even fold dirty clothes."

"I do not. That would be an illogical waste of energy."

As Spock stepped gingerly into the water, Jim busied himself with examining the cleanser dispensers. He looked everywhere except at Spock's naked form. However, he couldn't stop himself from peeking furtively under his lashes at the other's dark chest hair. He allowed himself to look no further. Hopefully Spock would think his fiery cheeks were from the hot water.Stepping down the last step, Spock's foot suddenly slipped. He went down despite Jim's hasty grab for him. Jim grunted loudly as Spock fell heavily against his chest. Water cascaded everywhere. "Spock! Are you okay?"

After wiping water out of his eyes, Spock experimentally flexed his aching left wrist.

"I'm fine. Fortunately, you broke the force of my fall. Are you well?"

"I'm fine too." Jim suddenly snickered loudly.

"I thought Vulcans hated immersing themselves in water. But you couldn't wait to get in here, could you? Let me see your wrist. Well, it's not swelling."

Jim's cool fingers gently massaged the area while Spock forced himself not to sigh in pleasure. He always found Jim's touch gratifying.

"It's nothing, Jim. I'll be fine momentarily."

"Your pulse, it's so fast. So light."

The gentle massage continued.

"You know, when I was little and I hurt myself, my mother would kiss it and make it better. Did your mother ever do that?"

"Only when I was very young…" A small involuntary sigh escaped Spock's lips.

"Let me make it better…"

Jim slowly bent his head and pressed soft lips to the pulse point on Spock's wrist. He opened the long fingers and lingeringly kissed the palm. His shining gaze lifted to meet Spock's eyes.

"Is it better or does it still hurt?"

"It still hurts…perhaps…you could try to make it better again?"

The soft lips brushed Spock's wrist once more. Some small part of Jim's brain was screaming at him that this behavior was insane but he couldn't stop himself. Besides, didn't Spock just ask him to continue?

As Jim lifted his head, Spock gently took the human's face in his hands. Hot, hot lips pressed carefully against Jim's mouth. Eagerly responding to the kiss, Jim wondered if his heart was going to pound itself right out of his chest. Finally they drew apart."Thank you. I feel much better," Spock murmured quietly and stroked gentle fingers over the human's cheek.

Jim giddily reflected that this mission was turning out to be pretty interesting after all. "Spock…" Jim cleared his throat and tried again. "Spock, maybe we should talk about this a little."

"Yes, that would be logical.""Well…well, I… well."

"You are surprised by my behavior?"

"Yes, I am. Very surprised. I'm surprised at myself too."

Jim thought frantically, wondering what he should say next. This whole thing was downright unexpected and rather frightening. Spock sat stiff and motionless, staring fixedly at the water swirling around his chest.

He looks as scared as I feel, Jim thought disjointedly.

As a starship captain, Jim was not inclined to hesitation. However awkward a situation was, however frightened he might be, he always chose action over inaction. His words tumbled over one another."Look, it's like this. I have been attracted to you for a long time. I guess it's because you are so, so right for me in every way. In our careers, in our off duty hours, shore leaves, our belief systems, common interests, everything. When you told me what the kaalii fruit meant, well, I'm sorry if this upsets you, but, I… wished it could be real. The engagement, I mean. I wished the engagement was real. I wish I could be with you. Always. I…love you. Really."Watching the Vulcan anxiously, Jim deduced he had screwed up badly. Spock sat utterly still and silent. Panic stricken, Jim raised a shaking hand to his forehead and wiped away rivulets of sweat. Damn, damn, damn, he had really fucked things up this time. And there was no going back now. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Spock looked up. His cheeks were bright green. Jim thought that he'd never seen Spock look so flushed before.

"Is this true? Are you certain?""Yes. I'm so, so sorry if I've upset you or offended you." Suddenly Spock jerked him into a hard embrace that left him gasping for air. Water sloshed over the side of the tub and splattered on the floor. Watching their reflections in the mirrored walls, he could see that Spock was _smiling_. He chuckled softly and nuzzled into the side of Spock's neck.

"I take it you're okay with what I said?"

"I am much more than 'okay' with what you said." "Really?"

Spock tilted Jim's chin up so that they were looking into one another's eyes. "Really. Why do you think I accepted the fruit?"

Jim grinned crookedly and leaned in to kiss Spock. They kissed and nibbled each other's lips for long minutes. Spock is awfully damn good at kissing, Jim thought dizzily. Much more of this and I'll hyperventilate. He pulled away and tried to slow his breathing.

"So… how do you like being engaged to me?"

"It is acceptable, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Jim scowled in mock indignation.

"I think I will find being bonded to you preferable to being betrothed."

"When can we do that?""Whenever we wish.""Now?"

"If we bond tonight, I will not wish to leave this suite for at least several days. If it is acceptable to you, I prefer to bond while on shore leave. We'll have more time to spend together. Unfortunately, we must complete this mission first."

Jim exhaled a long, exaggerated sigh."Okay, you're right. Can we have fun until then?"

"Only if what you mean by fun is sexual activity," Spock murmured demurely.

Jim laughed delightedly and flung his arms around Spock's shoulders.

"God, but I love you, Vulcan. Let's go to the other room. "

As he rose to leave the tub, a tug on his arm pulled him down again. Spock looked at him somberly and spoke with great intensity.

"Jim, I want you to know that I love you and I am deeply honored that you have chosen me. I will do my best to make you happy."

Jim's eyes stung; this declaration was something he'd never thought he'd hear. Humbled by the quiet sincerity of Spock's words, he vowed to himself that he would always place Spock's well being above his own.Silently they dried each other off and fingers laced, they went into the lavish bedroom. Jim reclined on the wide bed with unspoken invitation in his eyes. He pulled Spock down on top of him and began to fervently lavish kisses on the Vulcan's lips, cheeks, eyes and throat. The bed coverings whispered and rustled as the lovers fondled each other.

Spock slowly began to kiss his way down Jim's cool skin as Jim entwined his fingers in the Vulcan's hair. Encountering a small brown nipple, Spock began to suckle greedily. Encouraged by the erratic tugs of his hair, he suckled harder.

A neglected pillow was shoved off the bed onto the floor with small plop. Soon other pillows followed as Jim pulled Spock towards him again.

Jim's eyes flew open at the first touch of Spock's rigid penis against his own. Spock began to rock back and forth, rubbing their aching erections together. Unnoticed, the bed squeaked lightly in time with their rhythmic thrusting. The slick sweat from Jim's skin glittered in the firelight. Helplessly he writhed against Spock, scarcely recognizing the frantic moans that came out of his throat. He couldn't seem to get close enough to that scorching hardness. Nothing existed in the entire universe except for the desperation between his legs.

Spock froze and gasped. A burning slickness splashed repeatedly on Jim's abdomen. Knowing that Spock had just ejaculated all over them was enough to send Jim plummeting over the edge too. "Spock, yes…yes…NOW!"Finally, after long moments, reality reasserted itself. Spock slowly rolled off of Jim and sighed heavily.

"That bad, First Officer?"

"No, Captain, that good." "Happy to oblige."Turning to look at his new lover, Jim was humbled once again, this time by the tender expression on Spock's face. He brought Spock's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you," Spock whispered.

"Mm, love you too."

Jim murmured a drowsy word of thanks when Spock wiped him clean and covered him. He snuggled in Spock's arms and drifted until a thought brought him around.

"Hey, Spock, wake up."

He shook the Vulcan's shoulder. Spock blinked at him sleepily."What is it?

"We did it wrong." "Did what wrong?""Well, we're supposed to eat the kaalii fruit and consummate our engagement."

"We can eat the kaalii fruit later." Spock relaxed again and closed his eyes.

"No, we're supposed to have the fruit first and _then_ consummate our engagement."

"I suppose this means we have to consummate our engagement again," Spock said as he stifled a yawn and stretched lazily.

"If it's not too much trouble... But if you're too tired, I guess we can wait until our shore leave…Of course, that's two more days and two more nights from now…two long nights…two very long nights." "Bring the kaalii fruit, Jim."

Jim grinned mischievously as he hurried to do Spock's bidding.


End file.
